Dear Charlie Brown
by storyteller362
Summary: The Little Red Haired Girl writes a letter to Charlie Brown from camp. Mild spoilers from the new movie. Please review!
1. Dear Charlie Brown

**Title: Dear Charlie Brown  
Rating: K  
Authors Note: The little red-haired girl thoughts. So I decided to write this after watching the new movie so this is set as a letter. In the end The Little Red Haired Girl agreed to be Charlie Brown's summer pen pal. This is her first letter sent to Charlie Brown from camp.**

* * *

Dear Charlie Brown,

I'm glad that I decided to be your pen pal for this summer. Hopefully we get to know a lot about each other this summer! I'm writing this during my free hour at summer camp. We have time right before bed to write letters or read or play quiet games. I like to play crazy eights with my bunkmate Maryellen. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write next, so I'm writing a nice long one to start with.

I figure that I should write something about myself to start out with. My full name is Heather Grace Wold. My birthday is November 19 and my favorite color is blue. When I'm old I want to be a doctor for kids. What do you want to do when you're older? I know one day I'd like to work as a counselor like mine, her name is Natalie.

Camp has been fun so far. We do all kinds of stuff at camp like chasing monsters and diving to the bottom of the ocean. Once we even fed monkeys at the local zoo! I'm only joking, my mom says I have an over active imagination. Although, I did feed animals at the zoo once when I was in girl scouts. My cabin won for catching the biggest fish though. Then my counselors dog just died, which is really sad, because I love dogs. I would really like one though but my dad is allergic. Then we had our scavenger hunt and my cabin came in second. One day we're going to win but I don't mind coming in second. Finally last week my cabin and two other cabins got really sick. Turns out undercooked hot dogs don't taste very good.

Last week I got poison ivy. Sometimes I feel really accident prone at camp because last year I also got poison ivy and the year before that and the year before that. I hope by the time I'm a doctor I know exactly what exactly poison ivy is. Maybe I'll stop getting it one summer.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Love, Heather.


	2. Dear Heather Wold

**I decided to write a reply letter back and see how many reviews/favorites before I get to continue throughout the entire summer. Also I may be changing her birthday to her first mention in the comic strip. I pulled Charlie's from the wikia as a heads up. I own the Peanuts Encyclopedia set so I may have pulled some stuff from that.**

 **And whoever added this story to a community thank you so much! Hope this chapter is just as good as the first. I'm trying to make him sound a little optimistic since he is talking (er writing?) to her now.**

* * *

Dear Heather

I'm happy to be your pen pal this summer too. I like reading about you so far and I hope to get to know you better. It's okay if you can't write everyday this summer. I'll be happy to send you a lot of mail though. My summer has been fun so far. So I'll tell you a little about myself too.

My full name is Charles Brown and my birthday is October 30. I like to play some sports. I like to play baseball and I manage a team of my own. My baseball team is losing right now in league, but I hope we win. We did win one game this last Tuesday and I'm pretty good at marbles. And I like to play ice hockey every once in a while. Then I helped build Snoopy's doghouse. I like to draw comics, read, and watch television. I'm trying hard to fly my kite again, but that didn't really work out.

My sister and I went on a short vacation with our parents. It was kind of fun but I wished it lasted a little longer. We went to some place in Michigan called Mackinac Island. We rode our bikes around the entire island because it was that small. The only bad part of the trip is that Sally road ahead of us really fast and got lost. I found her though and then we went out to get dinner.

I'm sorry your dad is allergic to dogs. If you ever want to play with a dog, I have one named Snoopy that wouldn't mind. He likes to dance and has a great imagination too. I even got a call from Peppermint Patty saying that she found Snoopy in her yard again. Sometimes I wonder what my dog is thinking about.

Nothing is going on around here much. I agree that undercooked hotdogs don't taste well. I'm sorry you got sick from the hotdogs and the poison ivy. Hopefully the nurse's cabin has enough medicine for everyone that got sick. At least you got sick early this summer and not later ruining your entire summer.

You asked what I wanted to do when I'm older but I'm not sure. I want to do something like being a teacher. I think that would be fun to draw comics for a living or build stuff. Do you think of the future a lot?

Love, Charlie


	3. Letters to Camp

**This may or may not have at the most another 5 or 6 chapters. The camp in the show usually only lasts two weeks and she's at least a four week camp. So I don't think there's many letters left. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

* * *

Dear Charlie,

Sorry I haven't written to you in over a week. Last Friday we had the back to camp bash, where we held it at the local skating rink. I never went roller skating before and I've only ever done figure ice skating. It was really fun after I got the hang of roller skating because it wasn't that different. Afterward they played a Disney movie called The Parent Trap. It was really fun especially toward the end. The back to camp bash has to be the best thing.

We tried some sports the other day. There was a baseball game and tried archery. Archery is kind of hard but fun at the same time. I'm no good at baseball, I only hit a few balls and I can't throw anything. I think I'm hopeless at sports and should just stick to dance and skating. My dad says its best to stick with what you're good at. I guess he's right. There's other things that I'm good at like cooking and school and singing. My mom said I've always had a good singing voice.

I don't really think about the future that much. I know what I would like to do one day such as get married or travel to Italy. I just don't think of it a lot because I know it'll happen one day. Is there a lot of stuff you would like to do one day?

Love, Heather

* * *

 _Dear Heather,_

There is a lot of stuff that I want to do. I'd like to kick a football across the field but I don't think that will happen with Lucy holding it. I'd also like to fly a kite again after what happened the last time. I'd like to get married and travel one day too. My favorite part of summer has to be all the games we played. Even if we don't play well I still like the game. I'd like to play when I get to high school or continue to play for fun.

It's alright if your bad at baseball, I know some people that aren't so good at it either. You are a good dancer though I saw you at the dance. Idliketohearyousingoneday. I bet you're good at a lot of stuff.

Nothing is going on around here. Snoopy was found in a neighbors again and I don't know why. He even got in a fight with the neighbors kitten, that kitten isn't really nice though. Linus and I talk along the brick wall in the neighborhood where we talk about all kinds of stuff. Sally talked me into making her lunch. Do you know what you're playing next week?

 _Love, Charlie_


	4. Early Letter

**To the anon about the Disney movie. No, they are not in the same universe it's just a movie and nothing else, it's just a fun little Easter egg. I'm trying to get more of her personality out in the chapters then her outright saying them. Also I just realized that this is my second to last chapter.**

 **Finally, thank goodness for online classes, no more finals! Also I fixed the last chapter, that was supposed to be for another category.**

* * *

 _Dear Heather_

 _I haven't heard from you in a couple of days so I thought to write to you. So I thought I'd write to you about a couple of new things that happened in the neighborhood. We had a game today and our team won after losing the last couple. My dad redid my buzz cut so it's still really short. Rerun, Linus and Lucy's little brother, lost another tooth the other day. Schroeder learned a new piece on his piano. Snoopy was found again in Peppermint Patty's back yard. Violet and Patty went to camp so they haven't been around lately._

 _How has camp been?_

 _Love Charlie_

* * *

Dear Charlie

Wow! Has it really been a week since the last letter? It's been really fun at camp! We did a craft the other day and I made a wallet, a potholder, and a friendship bracelet. The potholder is going to be for my mom since she loves to cook. I think I'll give my dad the wallet because he likes the crafts that I make. It's nice to get an update from the neighborhood. I like talking to Lucy and some of the other girls in class, so it's nice to hear. Lucy's little brother sounds really cute and maybe he'll get money from the tooth fairy.

Congratulations on winning your last game! I'd love to see you play one day because I like baseball. At least watching since I'm no good at the game. I'm coming home next week so I might just send a post card earlier!

Love Heather


	5. The Final Letter

**I had to change the authors note here. So I have a couple more peanuts fan fiction that I have swirling around in my brain (lrhg and charlie). Also, I did replace the first chapter with the name change from Johnson to Wold. Oh yea, forgot this too:**

 **Merry Christmas 2015! Hope you all have a fun holiday and stay safe!**

* * *

Dear Charlie

Hi! So I might beat this letter home. I'm coming home this Sunday and its Thursday. I can't wait to see you when I come back. It's been fun getting mail at camp and getting to know you. My counselor wished that her boyfriend sent her mail and she calls me lucky. So I'll tell you about awards night. My cabin came in third for overall positivity. I won best dancer. Our cabin came in last for the cleanest cabin, since our CIT is a pig.

I get to bring my friend Maryellen home with me this time. I can't wait to show her my new house and room. Can't wait to see you this weekend! Maybe we could play together when I get back. I learned how to play baseball!

Love Heather

* * *

 _Dear Heather_

You're coming home this weekend!? Your friend sounds nice and I'd and I wouldn't mind meeting her. You sound like you're having fun and I bet you're sad to leave. We're going to be celebrating my dad's birthday on Sunday too. A party for him and I guess a party for you. Frieda and Lucy have been asking about you. I could have told you that you would have won a dance contest. You're really good.

I'll see you when you get back!

 _Love Charlie_


End file.
